


Jean cowboys; Party for Two

by naiadkin, osyris



Series: sophie’s shared substance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack not treated seriously, F/M, Gen, Jeans, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Not, Vore, allurance, clehance, jean kink, klance, seriously jean kink, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadkin/pseuds/naiadkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/osyris/pseuds/osyris
Summary: “When did Keith look this good?” Lance pondered. Who knew all Lance needed to realized his attraction was a good pair of jeans.....





	Jean cowboys; Party for Two

Clehnce Fiction

Lance looked around the room… Keith? Where was he?????? Lance cried a little, wiping his eyes with his knuckles. “KEITH!!!” He called out in despair, clutching the hem of his shirt. “why you all up in this pussy boy?” Keith responded, popping his head up from the box he was confined in. “Where the fuck were you!!! I was worried sick…. I almost pissed myself!!!!!” Lance admitted, blushing. “Oh?” Jeith (jean keith duh) smirked, gnawing on his elbow. “Is that so??” Lance cried out, “O-OF COURSE NOT!!!!! Keith-Chan…...” His eyes trailed to the back of his head. “How about I fuck that dip hole of yours, Eh?” Keith said, with a butt munching expression. “F-for the last time, I don’t dip!!! It’s gross… and I’d rather you spit in my mouth then spit out ass….” Lance grumbled defensively. “You wanna eat this ass?” Keith asked, rubbing his bellybutton. “No!” Lance yelled, clenching his buttcheeks. “But you can eat mine if u want….” he smiled at Keith. Keith latched his mouth onto Lance’s asshole, sticking his tongue in like a parasyte. Sucking so hard it caused a eggy noise to escape lances mouth as he moved upwards on the tan boys anatomy into his tongue cavity. Lance moaned languidly into Jeiths jean filled orifice. With so much passion that Jeith almosted spoiled his favorite pair of beautiful blue denim, denim which was the very color of lance’s corduroy blue eyes.He felt his cloth covered penis which was already hard as that calc class that really fucked me over. Lance didn’t know what had cum over him but he had a strong desire to fuck the jean clad boy senseless. Keith had his suspicions about Lance’s less than subtle… jean kink, from when he first put on the pair of altean denim. As soon as he had walked out of his “room” Lance had begun to eye fuck him. “WAIT!!!!”Lance cried, pausing. “Let me change into something more… comfortable…. :)” Lance whispered. Keith smirked, knowing exactly what he meant or so he thought. Suddenly, Lance walked out in a full denim bodysuit. The only holes were for the ass,dick, eyes and mouth, you know... the good ones. Keith gasped in arousal he looked straight out of the porno of his dreams. “Jean cowboys… Orgy Party for Two.” His favorite porno when he was having a lonely night on the ranch. Keith would put in the tape and fantasize about a moment just like this.. Little did he know that Lance had watched and fantasized about the exact same pornographic video. Slowly keith sexily slinked over to the jean clad hunk (ew gross not hUNK g hes too pure for that except unless he wanted to in that case yeeeeaaaaAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAaaaa my boooooy but this isn’t a klunk fic ;;;;;;;;;)))))) bu ut it could be but its not anyway)  
then they did the dirty all night long everyone in the castle could hear the scraaaaape scraaape of jean against jean action. Allura decided she had to put a stop to all this JEAN HOPPSCOTCH so she knocked on the door “ Lonce WITH THE UGLY EARS STOP JEAN FOOKIN MY WAIFU KEITH.” LoNce shriek “MY EARS ARE NOT UGLY YOU ALTEAN THOT!!!.” keith was distraught he loved la(owo)nce he really did but his str8 side knew AllurA was a SPICY PIECE OF ASS. And he as the str8 sk8erboi he was neeeded SOME OF THAT ALIEN PUSSI.  
so they let ALLURA join in on one condition, she too had to wear a full jean dress kind of like brittney spears in that one picture ya know with justin timberlake but like lance/lonce/lowonce is justin timberlake and alLURA is brittney and Keith is their shoes cause hes a foot slave….. duh …… anyway…………………..*time skip*  
Lance bit sensually into allura’s sweet sweet ass, her screaming at him. “Lonce u crusty bitch!!! Eat my ass!!!” She shreiked at him, “THATS WHAT IMMDOING THot” scremed LOwonce. Keith bitch slapped lance. “Ow bro what the fuck was that for my chad!!!!!” Lance asked sizing him up and whipping his 3 inch chub out.  
no wait this a a clehance fic Not allurclehnce fic !!  
Keith screamed “put that away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” before picking up lance and yeeting him into the astral plane.  
“Look, buddy, I value your place on the team and you have a significant meaning to me which I cherish. You’ve helped me through a lot of hard times and helped me overcome my fear of letting people in versus being rejected….. I… I….” “Keith….. You don’t have to-“ “I want you to Vore me so that we’ll be together forever inside eachother…” “Ok. Lets do it” Lance opened his mouth, taking in Keiths fingers before beginning to swallow keith. He started choking, but persisted to continue, covering Keith’s entire upper half before losing oxygen at his bellybutton. With a mighty gulp, everything but Keith’s toes were inside Lance. With a sore tongue, he licked his toes real nice, hearing a vibration inside of him. “Mmmmmm toes…..” He heard keith say. “Yum yum yum yum yum!!!!!!!!!” He cried out, diving into Lance’s stomache. “Auuh… I’m so full….” Lance moaned, rubbing his belly as it shifted. “Keith? Are you still there?” hes still alive because stomick acid does’t exist in this universe “Yeah But I think I’m Coming Out…….” Keith gaily hopped out of lances asshole. “Oh… keith… i love you :)” lance cried, as keith peeded and shidded and farted and camed. it was sooo hot that lance had a ORGanism as well. He gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. they named him ‘big ass ears’ after clenaces ugly ass ears. Allureh was soproud of himnfor addmiting he was an ugly fuck “im a mom!” lownxce cried at his newborm as it sucked his nose. “Maybe this is how it was supposed to be……. I… I couldn’t be happier.” He cried, hugging keith. “Eat my denim ass.” i love your denim ass HUSBANDO. I love u waifu. the JEAN END

**Author's Note:**

> You’re welcome jean freaks.


End file.
